Evermore
by Azar443
Summary: There's really no need to say goodbye.


**Author's Note: Another Lucian fic. This one is rather bittersweet really, though not as angst-y as my previous fics. The title 'Evermore', which you will see later is the last word of this fic, and was really inspired in part, by Poe's 'The Raven', in which the raven caws out repeatedly 'Nevermore'. But why say never when you have forever? BTW, its a mixture of book-verse and movie-verse. Anyway, I hope you read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia and any character mentioned that you recognize do not belong to me. They belong to C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

The moon lazily drifts among the dark clouds, occasionally peeking through to stare down at the magnificent ship with regal purple sails, as if to make sure it remains true to its course.

Everyone on deck is fast asleep, except perhaps Drinian who constantly worries over navigating the ship and whether they will have enough supplies to reach the nearest land. But even he nods off to sleep when his tired eyes unwillingly close themselves and he dreams of his wife and son waiting for him in Narnia, a rare smile on the gruff man's face.

In the royal cabin once belonging to King Caspian X, a small figure with golden hair suddenly stirs from her sleep; longing, bitterness and desire marring the peaceful dreams of her slumber. She pulls her knees up to her chest, making her small frame seem even more miniscule. Her grey eyes have a broken look about them, and her hands tremble as she tries to stop herself from drowning in a whirlwind of images of him and her staring at each other, love struck. Sure, they just met, but Lucy isn't a child, at least in heart and mind. She knows what it's like to suddenly feel something for someone you just met.

And honestly, she didn't blame him. She knows he cares for her, knows he has some feelings for her as he sweeps her into his arms tightly after he rescues her from the slave traders, never letting go as he breathes deeply into her corn silk hair. She knows though, that it hasn't had a chance to grow into love. And she also knows what he realizes, that she and her brother and cousin are leaving soon, and that the Just King and Valiant Queen won't be back, at least until the end of time.

Slowly, her tears that are slipping down her freckled, rounded cheek dries up an she lulls herself to sleep with the comfort that at least, they would had have something, even if it never grew to anything.

* * *

In the decks below, the hammocks sway and jerk as the ship hits rough seas and the wind harshly whips against their sails as a cruel master whips his horse. A young man, barely out of boyhood but already shouldering the weight of a kingdom, abruptly opens his once tired eyes at the flash of lightning and stares at the ceiling.

He thinks about the beautiful star he just met, how her pale skin glowed as no humans' did. How she stared at him, hopeful and shy, and how he realized then that maybe his future lies with this woman, and not the legend he thinks he will grow to love, or perhaps already do. A corner of his mouth tilts up a little as he remembers how she rolled her eyes at his reaction to the star's beauty, but sinks down again as the Dawn Treader rolls down at that moment from a particularly rough wave. How brave she is, to see the person she loves with someone else, and yet smile and laugh and joke.

Idly, his gaze travels to the spot where he knows his cabin lies above this very deck. He can imagine her there, lying peacefully on his bed, swathed in the soft silk blankets of his as she dreams of joy and faith and Aslan. He wonders whether she dreams of him tonight and smiles bitterly. Let her dream, let us dream of anything we want to tonight, for tomorrow our journey ends and we will be nothing more than the mere bubbles lost in the sea.

Wearily, as images of both women, both so beautiful and different flash through his mind, he finally surrenders to the merciful embrace of Morpheus as he closes his eyes and heart to the pain he knows he will feel tomorrow.

Everyone in the ship is asleep, so it's no wonder that no one, not even the ever vigilant Reepicheep notices a soft golden glow that makes its way down the deck to stand by the hammock that the young King sleeps in. Noiselessly the ture King of Narnia pads over to tenderly glance down at the sleeping young Son of Adam, warm, molten gold eyes seeing the pain he feels over the choice that is to be made soon, and yet, it is a choice in which he is given neither right nor word over.

Gently, He nuzzles the young man's cheek, almost motherly as He lightly breathes over his face, silently wishing him peace as the frown that scourges the youth's face smooth over. Standing watch for a little while more, the Great Lion nods once as he sees Caspian asleep with peace -_for tonight_- before He makes His way back up the deck to see one last person.

With a heavy heart, Aslan enters the room silently to look over the child whose faith in Him remains unmatched by even the most faithful creature of Narnia. Curling down on the wooden floor of the cabin, He softly nudges the tanned little hand of the sleeping Lucy that hangs down from the bed and brings it up so that it lies by her head, curled up in her gold spun hair.

He stares into the fire roaring gently in the fire place; unseeing as He gives his warmth to the child He calls Dear Heart. He wishes He could grant her the joy that she deserves, but Lucy and Caspian's lives were never meant to meet in love. The Emperor-beyond-the-Sea has decreed a larger role for the two to play in their own worlds, never together. And He can only obey the wishes of His father, for what He commands is.

* * *

Slowly, dawn creeps up behind the descending moon as the first rays of sunlight dance their way through the blinds that cover the cabin windows. Aslan stands reluctantly as He knows it is time for the men to rise and soon face their worst nightmares. Soon it is time for two people to part forever, their love for one another locked up in the deepest depths of their hearts as they go on living their lives in two different worlds. Sighing, He breathes a loving purr over Lucy and she stirs slightly, finally a smile breaking through the clouds of her despair.

Turning, the Great Lion starts to leave. He gazes one last time at His little lioness before smiling sadly and disappearing with the growing daylight.

And when Lucy and Caspian awake, they marvel at the new found courage in their hearts, and as they meet on the deck of the ship, they smile. Suddenly, it doesn't seem like they will drown in desperation and bitterness at never having a chance to be anything more when they part in less than a day.

As they lean against the bow of the Dawn Treader, her magnificent head spearing through the sweeping gales, they understand that even though sometimes, you say goodbye before you're ready, you'll see each other again. So long as that little spark of hope continues to burn and warm your heart, there's really no need to say goodbye.

* * *

And so dear readers, therein lies the unfinished love story of Queen Lucy the Valiant, and King Caspian X. Perhaps you despair in their parting and the love that never was. Oh but they do finally get their much awaited happy ending, for you see, in Aslan's Country, you cannot want anything wrong anymore. Their reunion was made all the more sweeter after their many years of parting and mourning of something that never came to be.

As such, perhaps, was the intended of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea, that their love would be much too wonderful for life, that they would be parted by old age or sickness.

Because in the glorious afterlife where they bask in the golden lands of Aslan's Country, where things are wonderful and good and true, they would never be parted; evermore.

* * *

**Just wanted to add this teensy weensy AN. There's this reviewer called 'carla' who said that 'meh, Caspian/Lucy fanfiction is way too cheesy, cliche and sugary for me...'. So, honestly, I'm a little angry. First off, I couldn't care less if you criticised my writing. In fact, I'd rather you did, because at least I could improve. What I dislike is the fact you're flaming the Lucian pairing. Hello. Ever heard of 'Don't like, don't read'? I mean honestly, what did this pairing do to you? Drown you? So please, flame my writing, my plot; whatever. Don't hold it against the pairing just because you don't have anything better to do and spam fics. Whoops, that's a little _too _angry eh? Lol..Anyway, thanks to Starbrow, MCH and Angel of Versailles who have reviewed this fic and practically every other Lucian fic of mine. I love you guys! **


End file.
